The Story of Kokoro
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: AU. Based off "Kokoro" by Len/Rin Kagamine, a lonely scientist creates a homunlus to replace the hole in his life. But in trying to teach her human understand, he too learns.  scientist/alchemist!EnvyxOC
1. Prologue: Kiseki

It started with a song, softly playing nowhere; somehow it got into the lab and after a while the scientist couldn't get it to go away. In his little world filled with machines and experiments, the unfamiliar words reminded him of something he'd been avoiding; he was alone. There was no one else but him, his world lonely; it was empty to say the least, he hated it. He covered his ears to the sound of the song, reminding him so much of his own loneliness; he pretended to be content with only his computers, the flashing screens and the mainframes hum. If he didn't acknowledge it, it couldn't be real; no one was there to prove him wrong...no one.  
>Even so sometimes he did feel it, debilitating emptiness and he'd hide under his desk, staring out at the screen across the room; envious, he'd watch it, the people shown to be outside. Happy, sad, they had others; those were the times he'd admit he wanted that, to have someone around, anyone, to just not be so lonely. Then he'd bow his head and quietly curse his life; he'd curse being a genius scientist and he'd curse having always to be alone and he'd curse those people for having each other. Finally he'd curse the song for just reminding him of his loneliness.<br>One day he came to the realization he could solve his empty feeling himself, he could fill the loneliness; one day he started creating a girl. Long golden hair like sunlight, pale but soft skin, the frame of a sixteen year old, he made her out of the things humans were made of as all the while that song sang; as he finished her, resting her on a table, holding one of her lifeless hands in his, it seemed to get louder but the words became lost as he tried to bring her to life.  
>"Please," he begged.<br>"Please," he whispered.  
>"Please," he spoke.<br>He closed his eyes and she opened hers, her hand twitching in his; he looked to her in shock. It was truly and simply "kiseki", a miracle.


	2. The Emotionless Homunculus

Envy stared at his creation, the girl who without a word sat up, her hand slipping from his gently; he partially couldn't believe it. It had worked, he'd succeeded: he'd been able to create and bring to life someone. The girl before him was perfect, a perfect human being; he reached out and touched her cheek, the skin soft. This was his creation, Envy no longer had to be lonely and feel empty; he had someone.  
>"Speak," he commanded, looking into her eyes.<br>She blinked, her expression oddly blank then opened her mouth, "Speak."  
>He frowned a bit, bothered by her unemotional reactions and her mimicking; the latter could be fixed by teaching her more words but the former wasn't so simple. She just stared without emotion, her blue eyes void of true life; he sighed, running his hand through his long spiky green hair, "How bothersome; you are incomplete."<br>He walked to his computers, looking through his records, looking for a solution; he couldn't let his creation be incomplete. He needed her to understand, to feel, or else it was no better than being alone. As Envy worked, the girl stood up, looking around the laboratory; the wires from various machines lit up and crackled, jars with eyes and hearts in them waited, large bubbling containers held inhuman abominations with multiple arms and missing limbs. Her creator sat at his computer, tapping away at various keys as he searched for a way to make her truly perfect. She walked over, leaning over his shoulder to look at his work, "Incomplete?"  
>He glanced at her and nodded, "Yes incomplete. You are missing something, a spark to give you emotions. I am looking for a way to correct that."<br>She blinked, "I am...bothersome?"  
>Envy snickered a bit; she seemed to be learning speech by analyzing whatever he said. Her mind was quick to learn. Her mind...<br>He turned back to his work, muttering, "That could be what it is..."  
>"What is it?" She asked.<br>"The thing I'm looking for; it might be 'kokoro,'" he said, bringing up a file on his computer.  
>"What is 'kokoro'?"<br>"A heart, a soul; you don't understand because you don't have one. Yet." He quickly read over the file, an old file left behind by his father, a great man who was long gone; it spoke of the existence of the thing called "kokoro".  
>The words though were encrypted, unknown to him and even sending it through all his translation programs brought no reward; angry he slammed his hands onto the keyboard, getting up. The girl fell back, landing on the ground with a thud; Envy looked thoroughly pissed, clenching his hand into a fist, "Dammit! Father!"<br>He punched the nearby wall, standing for a moment; the wall cracked a bit and his knuckles started bleeding. The girl got up and grabbed his bleeding hand, holding it gently in both of hers; he looked to her, still angry. He calmed slowly as she put the hand to her lips, kissing it gently, "Father is bothersome? You are..."  
>She didn't know the word yet; he sighed, patting her head with his other hand, "Hurt, the word is hurt. My hand is bleeding; if you let go then I can bandage my injury. I got mad; I didn't think straight, its okay."<br>She looked up and the unemotion of her expression seemed more like innocence; the girl let go, nodding, "You're hurt, I can let you go, you can bandage hand then."  
>He snickered again and ruffled her blonde hair, "thanks. Oh yeah, you need a name don't you?"<br>For a while he was silent and he headed out of his lab, going to get the first aid kit he kept in his room; before he was gone though, he called back at her, "well come along, Elruia."  
>The girl blinked then nodded, following him out of the room; his blood dripped from her fingers, hitting the floor and explofing into red petals. She, the newly named Elruia, followed her creator out of the room.<p> 


End file.
